Birthday Tricky Time
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Sequel dari Saenggil Chukkaehamnida Naega Nun Sarang and dedicated for Kyuhyun oppa birthday. Kyuhyun dikerjain sama Sungmin dihari ulang tahunnya... RnR please, YAOI KyuMin from Super Junior Gomawo! :D


Birthday Tricky Time

A Super Junior Fanfiction©

Disclaimer: Semua anggota SUJU itu oppa ku, kalau merekanya milik diri mereka sendiri.

Warn: YAOI fanfiction or boy x boy, strange,gaje dll.

I've warned all of you, If you don't like please don't read…

Seanggil Chukkaehamnida Naega Nun Sarang! ^_^

* * *

- Kyuhyun POV -

Hmm… Aku masih ingat sekali ketika ia ulang tahun. Dan saat itu adalah hari yang berharga dalam hidupku, hari dimana aku dapat menyatakan perasaan padanya. Hyungku yang lain bilang bahwa cara yang kupakai terlalu romantis, tapi bagiku asal dia senang aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Kyu..." Kudengar seseorang memanggilku dan suaranya memang sangat kukenal.

"Oh, ne hyung?"

"Eum... tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja besok kita dipanggil manajer." Ia memasang tampang imutnya yang sangat kusuka.

"Baiklah... Hyung, tanggal 3 Februari nanti hari apa?" tanyaku.

"Hari kamis, memang kenapa?" Loh, kok hari kamis sih? Eh, memang hari kamis. Tapi itu kan hari ulang tahun ku.

"Ne, hari kamis. Hahah..." aku tertawa garing, melihat ke-aegyoan nya yang sudah berlebihan itu.

"Kyu, kau marah? Memang hari kamis ada apa?" Kali ini Sungmin hyung menyembulkan kepalanya di sampingku.

"Anieyo, tidak ada apa-apa..." jawabku datar.

"Oh, ya sudah... Ayo tidur, aku ngantuk." Ia menggenggam erat tanganku dan menarikku pargi dari balkon. Yah, paling tidak dia masih menyukaiku. Tapi apa benar dia lupa hari ulang tahunku? Aku ini kan pacarnya?

- Kyuhyun End –

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tamu yang suaranya bergemuruh, dan pastinya tidak biasa.

"Ah, aku mau tidur sama Donghae. Kenapa dipisahin sih?" tampak Eunhyuk marah-marah.

"Lee HyukJae, sekali saja dalam semalam. Kami mau membahas urusan namja. Makanya uke dan seme malam ini tidur terpisah." ucap KangIn

" Memang kami bukan namja KangIn-ah?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Hehe... namja juga sih, tapi ini urusan seme, hyung..." jawab KangIn.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Begini hyung. Mereka para seme itu mau rapat, jadi uke nya disuruh tidur barengan" ujar Kibum yang paling diam, adem, ayem, anteng.

"Memang apa salahnya, semalam saja kan?"

"Ya sudahlah, sana rapat. Gak usah balik ke kamar lagi. Ayo tidur, biarkan saja mereka. Nanti kita selingkuh, baru tau rasa..." celetuk Heechul tepat sasaran, yang membuat mereka para seme mengernyit heran.

'Oh iya ya... Mereka kan bisa saja selingkuh satu sama lain' pikir mereka semua.

"No, Wookie!" Yesung langsung berteriak histeris.

"Apaan sih?" Ryeowook malah mengacuhkannya dan langsung masuk ke kamar.

"Jangan selingkuh ya…" peringat Siwon kepada Kibum, dan hanya dibalas anggukan pelan dari Kibum.

"Hyung, awas kalau selingkuh!" Kyuhyun mulai ngancem-ngancem.

"Siapa juga yang mau selingkuh?" Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu beranjak ke kamar mereka.

"Aah... yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi..." ucap Hankyung yang sudah pasrah duluan.

- Seme's Room –

Mereka memasuki ruangan yang tidak terlalu sempit itu dan duduk di kasur masing-masin yang sudah disiapkan.

"Kyu, kau sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Apa dia tidak memberi sesuatu kepadamu? Atau memberikan keperawanannya padamu?" tanya KangIn sambil cengar-cengir gaje, yang sukses mendapat pukulan dari Yesung dan Hankyung.

"Kau itu bertanya apa sih?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Dia tidak memberikan apapun padaku, dan malah dia lupa akan hari ulang tahunku..." jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Jinjjaro? Poor you are. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengingatkannya?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak, untuk apa? Nanti juga ingat sendiri."

"Begitukah? Biasanya orang seperti hyung itu, lama ingatnya..." tambah Donghae.

"Aegyo nya memang sudah kelewat batas..." ucap KangIn sambil manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau mengingatkannya?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak, untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya seharusnya dia memberimu sesuatu..." ucap Hankyung.

"Tidak usah, tidak perlu..." Kyuhyun segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap tembok. Dia tidak tahu hyungnya yang lain itu saling melempar senyuman atau lebih tepat disebut seringai.

- Uke's Room -

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

"Hmm... sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau aku hanya berpura-pura saja. Sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut saat aku lupa hari ulang tahunnya." Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Aktingmu berjalan sangat lancar." Heechul ikutan menyeringai.

"Memang kenapa harus dikerjain dulu sih? Tinggal rayakan saja sudah beres kan?" tanya Kibum.

"Yak! Kalau begitu ya tidak ada seru-serunya Kibumie..." protes Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya aku agak kasihan sama Kyuhyunie. Pasti sakit banget tanggal ulang tahunnya dilupain" ucap Ryeowook sambil berdecak pelan.

"Biarkan saja, aku malas dikerjain dia melulu. Sudah bagus dia dikerjain balik" Heechul terkekeh dan seringaiannya makin lebar.

"Wookie, kau kan besok syuting tentang cerita cinta segitiga dengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung, jadi cobalah akting sedikit mesra dengannya. Biarkan Sungmin berakting cemburu..." Leeteuk mencoba mengarahkan layaknya produser film.

"Okay! Siap!" seru Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Aku suka sekali mengerjai maknae nakal satu itu." tampaknya Heechul memang yang paling senang mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Terus kami ngapan, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, Kibumie, Siwonie, dan Hae dekorasi kan Seoul tower nanti setelah Sungmin tiba-tiba menghilang" ujar Leeteuk lagi.

"Baiklah..." Kibum hanya menyanggupi singkat.

"Oke, kita mulai besok!" seru Sungmin senang.

...

Pagi-pagi sekali Super Junior telah menuju kantor SM Entertaiment, karena mereka takut Sooman ahjussi marah-marah.

"Annyeonghasimnikka seonsaengnim!" panggil Leeteuk.

"Kalian ya, silakan duduk..." Ia mempersilakan semuanya duduk satu-persatu, setelah itu ia menyuruh manajer mereka membagikan naskah drama tersebut.

'Super Junior Love' begitulah judul dramanya.

"Disini berkisah cinta segitiga Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun. Ketika Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah resmi menjadi kekasih. Kyuhyun yang patah hati, menemukan cinta baru yaitu Sungmin. Semua couple ada di drama ini, jelas?"

"Ne,seonsaengnim." Kyuhyun membaca lembaran-lembaran terse but dengan sangat serius dan berhenti di satu adegan.

'Kyuhyun mencium bibir Ryeowook tiba-tiba' Ia langsung membelalakkan matanya dan melirik Sungmin yang terlihat santai saja.

"Hari ini sudah dimulai syuting nya. Jadi kalian bersiaplah..." ucap om Sooman lagi.

"Ne, seonsaengnim..."

"Hyung..." Kyuhyun mulai memanggil-manggil Yesung yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ne?"

"Hyung, tidak keberatan ini ada kissu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Memang kenapa? Cuma pura-pura saja... Aku juga nanti ada kissu nya kok sama dia." Yesung berkata santai seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Ta-tapi? Aish... ya sudahlah..."

"Kyu, ayo ke van..." ajak Sungmin. Kyuhyun menurut saja meskipun masih sedikit gelisah. Seperti biasa, ketika masuk ke dalam van selalu ada berisik-berisik.

"Peran kita terlalu sedikit..." keluh Eunhyuk sambil manyun.

"Iya, coba kita jadi peran utama..." ucap Donghae, lalu memeluk Eunhyuk dan menangis bersama.

"Aish... kalian ini ngelebay juga loh... Liat tuh, KangTeuk sama SiBum aja diam, kenapa kalian yang berisik sih?" Heechul mulai marah-marah seperti biasa.

"Kita kan biasanya eksis, hyung..." ucap Eunhyuk sambil terus menangis.

"Itu sih derita lu..." ejek Heechul dan Hankyung hanya ikut tertawa saja.

"Nah... Wookie, Yesungie ayo jalankan rencana kita..." bisik Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, hyung..." ucap mereka berdua.

Perjalanan mereka sangat berwarna, meskipun hanya perjalanan menuju ke lokasi syuting. EunHae couple masih terus menangis diiringi ceramahan dari Heechul. Sementara SiBum dan KyuMin sudah tertidur, dan KangTeuk plus YeWook sedang kasak-kusuk gak jelas.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka dapat melihat bangunan sekolah megah dengan lapangan football yang luas.

"Jadi kita akting jadi anak sekolah nih?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kurasa begitu..." jawab Leeteuk.

"Yehey! Ayo main Hae!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Ayo!" Donghae juga ikut berlari. Dalam sekejap mereka melupakan tentang peran utama dan mulai bermain. Berlari kesana kemari seperti anak kecil, sambil nari sorry sorry.

"Super Junior?" tegur seseorang.

"Ye gurraeseumnida..." jawab Leeteuk.

"Silakan pakai kostum dan make-up kalian, mari."

"Ne, kajja anak-anak."

Mereka didandani seperti murid sekolah biasa. Hanya saja kali ini Kyuhyun yang memakai kacamata, bukan Kibum. Heechul terlihat cantik dengan poninya yang dijepit kebelakang, setara dengan Hankyung yang terlihat tampan. Sementara yang sangat nyentrik adalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka terlihat seperti anak SD padahal mereka mengenakan seragam murid SMA. *ditabokfishy+jewels*

"Ayo lihat-lihat sekolahan,hyung..." ajak Kibum.

"Ayo..." Siwon tersenyum dan mengajak Kibum pergi mengelilingi sekolah tersebut.

"Hei! Jangan main lagi!" seru Leeteuk pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang semangat bermain bola di lapangan.

"Lee HyukJae! Lee Donghae!" KangIn berseru lebih kuat, namun tidak digubris sama sekali. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar 2 anak yang terkena virus masa kecil kurang bahagia.

"Hyung, gak apa-apa kan kalau aku dapat peran seperti ini?" tanya Ryeowook meminta persetujuan dari hyungnya sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Gwenchana, kan cuma pura-pura... Aku percaya kok." Yesung terus berfikir positif dan tersenyum kearah Ryeowook.

"Gomawo hyung..." kali ini Ryeowook yang mencoba mengecup bibir ranum hyungnya.

"Kau nakal..." Yesung tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepala Wookie tersayangnya.

Kyuhyun masih melirik kearah hyungnya yang tampak baik-baik saja.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin heran. Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya dan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kyu?"

"Hyung, mianhae..." ucapnya lirih, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari situ dan menuju kelas dimana ia harus memulai aktingnya.

"Hihi... seserius itukah kau menganggap kissu itu, Kyuhyunie?" Sungmin tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

'Itu berarti dia sangat mencintaiku bukan?'

...

"Hana.. Dul.. Set.. Action!"

"Kau tau itu Kyuhyun, dia itu sangat tampan dan juga bersuara sangat merdu. Aku suka apa yang ada dalam dirinya" ucap Ryeowook memulai aktingnya seperti orang jatuh cinta.

"Begitukah? Aku tidak yakin dia juga mencintaimu?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil terus membaca bukunya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku? Aku akan buktikan nanti" ucap Ryeowook percaya diri.

"Kupertaruhkan semua gameku, jika kau bisa mendapatkannya."

"Annyeong Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin mulai melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kekelasnya.

"Pacarmu datang tuh..." tegur Donghae yang duduk di samping bangkunya.

"Siapa yang bilang dia pacarku? Lagipula aku tak menyukainya" ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi ia terus mengejarmu, tidakkah sebaiknya kau memberinya kesempatan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyunie, mau makan siang di atap bersamaku?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Andwae, tidak perlu sama sekali" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Ya! Cut!"

"Kalian hebat sekali, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ber akting dengan sangat baik" puji sang manajer.

"Gomawo, hyung-nim..." ucap mereka.

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang ke dorm dulu. Oh iya, besok adegan romantis antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook akan dimulai. Bersiap lah."

"Oh, ne..." Kyuhyun memasang muka yang agak sedikit tegang.

'Bagaimana jika dia cemburu?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kyuhyunie, pulang yuk..." ajak Sungmin.

"Oh ne, hyung-nim..." Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengikuti langkah kaki kecil Sungmin.

"Berhasil kan?" Leeteuk senyum-senyum senang.

"Great! Sangat berhasil!" puji mereka semua. Eunhyuk dan Donghae ber high-five nan gajenya sambil lari-lari.

- Dorm –

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon sambil melihat keindahan kota Seoul. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius dan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

'Apa dia akan cemburu jika melihat akting seperti itu?' Kyuhyun masih berpikir dengan gelisah.

"Kau kenapa?" Sungmin menghampirinya perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Dengar, jangan berpikir terlalu keras dan jangan siksa dirimu sendiri... Saranghae." Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan beranjak menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Saranghae yo." balas Kyuhyun singkat dan mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Hyung, sebelum tidur ada yang ingin aku lakukan padamu."

"Apa?" Sungmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak matanya.

"Hyung, aku mau kau tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah. Selamat tidur, hyung..."

"Gomawo yo, Kyuhyun-ah. Selamat tidur..." Sungmin tersenyum manis ditengah blushingnya dan kembali tidur. Sementara Kyuhyun masih galau, sebenarnya dia tidak berharap hari esok akan datang.

...

"Nah, Wookie nanti akting kissuannya yang bagus dan meyakinkan ya..." ucap Leeteuk. Seperti biasa, mereka mendiskusikan rencana yang mereka persiapkan.

"Kau juga Sungmin, kau harus benar-benar ber akting marah" kali ini KangIn yang memberi arahan pada Sungmin.

"Baik, hyung..." jawabnya. Seakan penasaran, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diajak ngobrol oleh Yesung, mulai menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah~ tidak bicarakan apapun, Kyuhyun-ah... Sudah sana, main drama sana..." usir Heechul.

"Jinjja? Sepertinya aku merasakan ada aura jahat yang akan menggangguku."

'Kami atau kau yang punya aura jahat?' pikir mereka semua.

"Haha... Ayo syuting..." ajak Leeteuk sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, dan dengan sekejap mereka mengangguk mengerti.

...

"Action!"

"Wookie annyeong!" Yesung melambaikan tangannya dan memasuki ruangan kelas Ryeowook.

"Oh, annyeong hyung..."

"Ayo ke kantin bersamaku" ajak Yesung. Kyuhyun tampaknya mulai menampakkan wajah cemburunya.

"Baiklah, ayo hyung."

"Tunggu Wookie, ikut aku dulu..." Kyuhyun mulai menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih cengok.

Murid-murid di sekolah itu pun tidak melepaskan pandangan dari mereka berdua. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menggubris apapun, meski mereka berpapasan dengan HanChul couple.

Heechul yang seakan mengerti apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan, bergegas menuju kelas 3-A dimana Sungmin berada.

"Sungmin, emh... Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook akan menuju atap sekolah sekatang."

"Lalu?" Sungmin malah bertanya balik.

"Aku khawatir, Kyuhyun akan melakukan sesuatu pada namja itu..." tambah Hankyung.

Sungmin segera bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju atap sekolah.

"Sungmin-ah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Leeteuk, namun yang ditanya tidak merespon apapun.

"Kenapa kalian beritahu padanya?" tanya Leeteuk lagi, dan HanChul couple itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aish~ Sudahlah, aku mau cari KangIn-ah saja..."

Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar balkon saat melihat Kyuhyun yang memegang kedua tangan Ryeowook sambil saling bertatapan.

"Saranghae Ryeowookie. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi Kyuhyun..."

"Jebal, kumohon... Aku serius mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan hendak mencium Ryeowook. Mereka memang terlihat seperti sedang berciuman, walaupun tidak saling menempelkan bibir. Kyuhyun saja masih sempat cengar-cengir melihat wajah Ryeowook dari dekat.

"Kyu~" tegur Sungmin. Aktingnya begitu meyakinkan.

"Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun jelas merasa khawatir terhadap hyung nya itu. Biasanya Sungmin akan menganggap segala hal yang terjadi itu serius.

"Neoya... Neoya..." Sungmin berlari sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Ya! Cut! Sungguh akting yang bagus!" puji pak sutradara.

Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan hyung nya. Tidak biasanya ia dapat tertipu oleh permainan hyung-hyungnya.

"Hyung..." panggilnya seraya menyentuh bahu Sungmin.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Oh, iya chukkae. Akting kalian sangat bagus tadi" Sungmin berkata sangat datar.

"Hyung, tadi itu bukan sungguhan..." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalian itu berciuman tadi!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Ternyata apa yang selama ini Kyuhyun takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Kubilang itu tidak sungguhan..." Kyuhyun juga mulai tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Lalu apa? Kau terlihat seperti menikmatinya tadi!" seru Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku, itu tadi bukan sungguhan hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun mencoba bersabar.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak percaya, jujur aku lelah hanya karena urusan ini. Aku pergi."

"Aku tidak akan peduli lagi dengan segala hal tentangmu Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin tegas. Tak berapa lama setelah Kyuhyun pergi, akhirnya tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan pun pecah juga. Sungmin tertawa senang, diikuti teman-temannya yang mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Kau hebat, hyung..." puji Kibum.

"Gomawo Kibumie."

Karena kejadian itu Kyuhyun tidak lagi berada di tempat syuting, dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm.

-Dorm 7.00 P.M.-

Semua anggota SuJu sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, kecuali Sungmin. Sedari tadi lelaki imut itu sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Kemana Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Katanya, ia mau pergi menemui orang tuanya" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Oh begitu, Kyuhyun-ah kau tidak menjemputnya?" tanya Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat acuh.

"Untuk apa, lagipula bukan urusanku..." ucapnya singkat dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Tumben anak itu bisa ditipu..." ejek Heechul.

"Sepertinya dia memang menganggap serius" tambah Siwon. Lalu mereka saling tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan dongsaeng anehnya itu.

- Kyuhyun POV –

Kemana dia? Apa dia benar-benar serius ingin meninggalkanku? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa jika ia pergi. Mataku menatap lurus kearah tempat tidur kecil di seberang tempat tidurku. Seluruhnya bernuansa pink.

"Hyung kau dimana?" Tak ada lagi orang yang selalu mengajakku tidur ketika aku merenung di balkon. Tak ada lagi orang yang akan kuciumi kelopak matanya saat ia ingin tidur. Hah~ Aku benar-benar tak sanggup.

"Semoga besok kau kembali kesini, disampingku hyung." Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku dan lambat laun aku bisa menghilangkan segala pikiranku tentangnya.

...

Cahaya matahari mulai menusuk mataku. Kusibakkan sedikit rambutku dan merenggangkan tubuhku.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Leeteuk hyung padaku.

"Ne,hyung. Yang lainnya sudah berangkat ya?"

"Iya, hari ini kita libur syuting drama itu. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul, dan KangIn sudah pergi siaran radio. Kibum, Siwon, dan Hankyung sedang pergi ke kantor SM. Lalu Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang ke gereja. Jadi kau mau kemana?" jelas Leeteuk hyung.

"Aku dirumah saja. Kau mau kemana,hyung?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kakakku menyuruhku datang ke acara keluarga. Oh iya, kalau bisa kau hubungi Sungmin ya. Sejak tadi malam, kami tidak bisa menghubunginya."

"Baiklah,hyung."

"Annyeonghigaseyo!" Leeteuk hyung mulai berlari keluar dorm dan kini aku tinggal sendirian disini.

Kuputuskan untuk mandi sebentar, lalu menghubungi Sungmin hyung.

Setelah selesai mandi, kuambil handphone ku dan mulai menekan nomor teleponnya. Dan seperti yang kutebak...

"_Maaf nomor yang anda tuju, tidak dapat dihubungi. Mohon coba kembali beberapa saat lagi"_

Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan padanya. Belum sempat aku mengetik satu huruf pun, pesan baru sudah muncul di layar handphone ku.

_To : Kyuhyunie_

_Kutunggu kau di Seoul Tower malam ini, pukul 11.30 dan ada yang ingin kubicarakan. __Jika kau tidak datang, berarti kau memang serius menginginkan hubungan ini berakhir_

_From : Minnie-yah_

Kata-kata nya benar-benar membuatku kesal. Siapa yang rela mengakhiri hubungan dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Baiklah, aku pasti akan datang. Lagipula kenapa harus jam setengah dua belas? Memang ada orang yang saling berbicara tengah malam begitu? Aneh.

Hhh... Seharian ini waktuku kuhabiskan untuk bermain game, dan satu kali aku bermain Starcraft aku sudah bisa mencapai level 70. Hmm... okay. Hyung-hyungku sama sekali belum pulang sampai sekarang, padahal ini sudah jam 10 malam. Memang Super Junior itu, super super nya manusia.

Daripada aku bosan disini, lebih baik aku ke Seoul Tower sekarang. Apa aku harus menyiapkan kata-kata romantis untuk hyungku itu? Ah, kukira tidak perlu.

Kuraih coat putih tebalku dan penutup telinga. Lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas turun kebawah. Aku mulai mengendarai mobilku hingga akhirnya sampai ke Seoul Tower. Untung aku tidak seperti Donghae hyung, kalau seperti itu mungkin aku akan masuk kantor polisi terlebih dahulu.

Yah, udara malam ini memang begitu dingin walaupun salju sudah tidak turun. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke menara tinggi yang kata orang-orang sangat indah itu. Ku kerjapkan mataku saat kulihat sesosok namja berdiri tepat didepan Seoul Tower itu.

"Hyung?" tegurku.

"Kyuhyun? Kau sudah datang rupanya."

"Mau apa kau memanggilku kemari?" entah mengapa gaya bicara kami terdengar seperti gaya bicara direktur perusahaan.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Aku bingung melihat sikapnya yang aneh itu, ia mulai memutar tubuhnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Saenggil chukkaehamnida, saenggil chukkaehamnida... Saranghae yo Kyuhyunie, saenggil chukkaemnida..."

Ah, apa maksudnya ia bernyanyi seperti itu?

- Kyuhyun POV End –

Sungmin tersenyum lembut setelah bernyanyi untuk Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu di Seoul Tower menyala sepenuhnya membuat area itu terlihat berwarna-warni sekarang.

Gunung Namsan di dekat menara itu pun mereka hias dengan lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni.

"Saenggil chukkaehamnida? Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun membaca hangeul yang diciptakan dari lampu-lampu itu.

"Hyung?"

"Saenggil chukkaemnida..." Lalu kembang api meluncur diatas langit dan muncul lah KangIn dan Leeteuk dengan kostum Angel dan Devilnya. Mereka berterbangan menggunakan slinger dan menaburkan red dan white rose.

"Chukkae uri maknae Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap semua hyungnya saat sudah keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"Gomawo, tapi kalian mengerjaiku kan?" tanyanya.

"Hehe... mianhae, Kyuhyunie..." ucap Leeteuk.

"Yaa! Koko Gege datang, Gong Xi Fa Chai!" tiba-tiba Hankyung dengan kostum chinanya datang sambil membawa sekeranjang angpao.

"Cici Heesica juga datang. Xian Nian Kuai Le~" Heechul juga memakai kostum sama seperti di Intimate note dan kembali menyamar sebagai Jessica. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi, terlihat cantik dan juga tampan. Hankyung juga terlihat senang karena tahun baru china nya dirayain bareng member SuJu.

"Huih! Angpao!" member SuJu yang gak bisa tahan akan godaan angpao pun langsung berlari mengerubungi Cici dan Koko itu.

Hankyung dan Heechul mulai menebarkan angpao itu, dan terlihat EunHae dan KangTeuk sangat antusias. Terlebih lagi Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang memang pelit, memilih untuk menyimpan angpao mereka rapat-rapat. *memang bener-bener pelit dua oppa ini -_-*

Hanya SiBum dan KyuMin couple saja yang masih stay calm.

"Baiklah, jadi kau hanya mengerjaiku hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne, mianhae Kyuhyunie..." ucap Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak bisa hanya begitu" Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin.

"Kita nggak jadi putus kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak Kyuhyunie..."

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir hyung nya itu. Perlahan dilumatnya bibir lembut itu dan tak jarang juga ia sedikit menggigitnya agar hyungnya membiarkan lidahnya masuk. Tak berapa lama, Sungmin menyerah dan mempersilakan lidah Kyuhyun menjelajahi ruangan dalam mulutnya. Jemari Sungmin, menelusup disela rambut Kyuhyun dan mendorong Kyuhyun agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu, hyung" ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun segera mencium bagian wajah Sungmin dari kening, kelopak matanya, pipi, hidung, dan akhirnya ke bibir lagi. Ia mencium sekilas bibir hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, jeongmal saranghae..." bisiknya ditelinga Sungmin, yang membuat wajah Sungmin sukses merona merah.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menghisap leher Sungmin.

"Ahh... eum... Kyu..." desah Sungmin pelan.

"Hyung, di dorm nanti aku akan lebih jahat dari ini."

'Cklek'

"Hwaaa! Lanjutin aja lanjutin..." ucap member lainnya sambil berblushing ria. Tak lupa mereka mengambil beberapa gambar tentang KyuMin couple.

"Lanjutin aja sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hyukkie, aku bisa seperti itu nggak?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku gak tau." Tiba-tiba Donghae mempraktekkannya dan dia tentu saja dapat pukulan dari si monkey.

"Mana kadonya?" pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Kyuhyun. Kadonya kebanyakan gak dibungkus, karena memang mereka tidak punya waktu untuk membungkusnya. Kadonya juga nggak jauh-jauh dari PSP dan DVD Film.

"Ayo pesta!" seru KangIn.

"Andwae! Gak ada pesta-pestaan sebelum kalian kukerjain balik." Kyuhyun mulai menyeringai layaknya iblis. Ia mengeluarkan kotak hitam yang lumayan besar dan ketika dibuka... Keluar tikus putih yang lumayan banyak.

Tahu kan siapa yang paling takut, yup Kibum.

"Aaaaa~ Hyung, buang!" ia tidak henti-hentinya berteriak dan meronta dipelukan Siwon. Begitu juga member lainnya yang gak kalah takut. Entah kenapa hanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang gak digangguin tikus. Mungkin udah di program, atau mereka takut sama Kyuhun kali ya?

Hmm... Yasudah lah... Annyeonghigaseyo!

FIN

* * *

Annyeongi modu! Author gaje nan babbo ini balik lagi... Dedicated for Kyuhyun oppa birthday, meskipun ku publish lewat satu jam... ('-'*)

Nah, ini sequelnya dari Saenggil Chukkaehamnida Naega Nun Sarang pas ultahnya Sungmin, skarang untuk ultahnya Kyunie...

Mianhae kalo gak memuaskan, author memang terlalu memaksakan diri...

Yap! yang baca harus REVIEW yah! kritik,saran,ataupun flame saya terima kok hehe...

Yang REVIEW Saenggil Chukkaehamnida Naega Nun Sarang juga gomawo yah, mianhae gak bisa bales atu-atu...

Author banyak ngecap ya? Yaudah akhir kata REVIEW, kalo gak review SUJU pada ku kurung. Mereka kan kakakku... *dilemparkesungaisamaELF*

Annyeong.. Saranghae.. ^^


End file.
